dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dai-Kon Hal/Harley Quinn Differences and Influence
Comparing Harley Quinn. Comics Modern Age Personality This Harley is insane, and everything she does is to get into the Joker's good terms. She's also very fit and intelligent, though hidden by a bumbling attitude that often bites her in the butt. She can easily be handled by Batman, Robin, and Batgirl. She also has a friendship with Poison Ivy. Psychologist Harley was an intern at Arkham before the Joker twisted her, but she appeared to have done well until the Joker twisted her, after which, she relied more on fighting and clown-based weaponry rather than her mind. Love Interest Harley is completely devoted to the Joker, to the point of obsession. This is easily her Achilles heel, and not even the most extreme actions of the Joker snaps her out of it. New 52 Personality After a forced mission with Suicide Squad, Harley seemed to have been temporarily cured of her insanity, though this may also be Dissociative Identity Disorder. Psychologist She's able to outwit people more than the previous version, and her mental abilities come more into the light as the story goes on. Love Interest When Harley learns about Joker's death, she became obsessed with retrieving Joker's face until she was stopped by Suicide Squad, mainly Deadshot. DC Animated Universe Personality Harley is extremely loyal to the Joker, even fighting Mercy Graves to protect him. She is also much more innocent in this version. She also deludes herself with the idea that Joker and she could make a happy family. After nearly dying during a fight with Batgirl, Harley retires, marries, and ends up with two grandchildren a lot like her, which she is ashamed of. She was also best friends with Poison Ivy. Psychologist Before her transformation into Harley Quinn, Harley was very professional, though wanting to write a book about the Joker from her notes. However, after joining the Joker, she seems to have lost almost all her intelligence to her admiration to the Joker, though she does use her status as a psychologist to lure Bang Babies to Gotham with her best friend, Poison Ivy. Love Interest Harley is completely obsessed with the Joker, never escaping his psychological grasp, even after he throws her out of a window, though that's mostly because he got her flowers afterwards. She also tries to cheer him up after Batman foils a deal of Joker's with Lex Luthor, and she goes along with Joker kidnapping Tim Drake. She seems over Joker by the time we see her at the end of Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. Birds of Prey Personality This Harley is far more sinister and calculating than other versions, most likely from the Joker's disappearance. She also obviously blames Batman for it and tries to destroy Batman's daughter Huntress and Barbara Gordon, especially after she discovers that Helena Kyle is Huntress. Psychologist Harley's status as a psychologist is made far more obvious as she's Helena's therapist and is even able to trick her into revealing her secret identity to her. This also feeds into an artificially created meta power where she can take control of people's mind before Huntress, Barbara, and her teammate defeats her. Love Interest Harley's relationship with Joker is vague, but it seems to be the same as in the DCAU. The Batman Personality This Harley is a bit more immature like a college girl, but she's also more assertive. She's also very vengeful. Psychologist Harley's only a TV show host, only getting her psychology license online. She does try to analyze the Joker when her show gets cancelled to show she isn't a joke, but the Joker just twists her into Harley Quinn. Love Interest Harley cares about Joker like the other versions and has fun with him, though he does leave her to fend for herself when Batman and Robin arrive, but he makes it up with a whoopee cushion. Arkhamverse Personality This Harley has been shown to evolve throughout the series. In Arkham Asylum, she's a high up thug of the Joker's that is turned over to Batman for continuing to fail in stopping Batman. In Arkham City, with Joker's illness, she becomes more of a leader, almost taking over for Joker while still being concerned for him. By Harley Quinn's Revenge, Harley is almost as bad as the Birds of Prey Quinn as she is intelligent, scheming, and elaborate in her schemes. Psychologist While we don't see her as a psychologist, we hear how the Joker twisted her in a series of Patient Interview Tapes. It's highly similar to the DCAU, and she falls for him and believes that he's the good guy while Batman is the villain. Love Interest Harley cares greatly for the Joker and believes he cares for her as well. In the Asylum incident, he openly said that he slapped around Harley. In Arkham City, her main focus is curing Joker, foiled by Talia and Batman, and it's revealed at some point that she's pregnant. This is discredited in Harley Quinn's Revenge due to all the negative pregnancy tests, and she tries to kill Batman and Robin to avenge the Joker and get Revenge on Batman for taking Joker from her. My personal favorite Now it's time for me to say which version I prefer. Personality This category is which Harley just seems like the better character over-all based on what I can gleam from their personalities. Main Choices *New 52 *DC Animated Universe *Birds of Prey *The Batman *Arkhamverse Winner Arkhamverse Harley is the winner as she is shown to evolve throughout the story. From a high up lackey, to Joker's equal, and the absolute leader of his gang. Psychologist This category goes over how well of a psychologist she makes. Main Choices *Modern Age *New 52 *DC Animated Universe *Birds of Prey Winner Birds of Prey Harley wins as we actually see her as a psychologist, and she uses it to her advantage. Love Interest This category focuses on Harley Quinn as the lover of the Joker. Main Choices *New 52 *DC Animated Universe *The Batman *Arkhamverse Winner Arkhamverse wins again. Everything she does revolves around her love for the Joker, trying to subdue Batman for the party, stealing the cure from Talia al Ghul, and trying to kill Batman and Robin over Joker's death. Winner The Arkhamverse Harley is the winner. She has the classic personality that also evolves. She's also obsessed with the Joker. Well that's my idea. What's yours? Category:Blog posts